


End

by Hibernia1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: End, M/M, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: House dies.





	

“Wilson? Are you asleep?” House whispered, barely audible.

“No,” Wilson answered immediately, “I’m awake. What’s up?”

“Why are you awake?”

“No reason,” Wilson lied. House had been moaning in his sleep and that was what had woken him up, but he didn’t want House to know that. 

“What’s up?” he repeated.

“I hate to ask, I really do,” House said miserably, “but I’m in too much pain to do it myself and I’m so fucking hot, would you get one of the blankets off?”

“Sure, no problem,” Wilson said. He slowly got out of the bed so the mattress wouldn’t move too much and add to House’s pain and walked to House’s side of the bed. He got one of the blankets off and House nodded.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Wilson said again, “anything else I can do? Want me to give you a massage?”

“No.”

“It might help.”

“Yeah, well. I would like to avoid anything that causes my leg to move,” House said.

"Okay… something else? Do you need me to get you a painkiller so you don’t have to move?”

House sighed. “Yeah, that would be good,” he then admitted.

Wilson thought about giving House a pat but decided against it. Instead, he went to the kitchen to get some cold water and a straw. 

Back in the bedroom, he gave House a Vicodin and put the straw to his mouth so he could drink without moving.

“Thanks,” House mumbled after taking a small sip. He didn’t look at Wilson.

“You should drink some more,” Wilson said, “come on, House.”

“Don’t want to have to get up to pee.”

“I’ll bring you a urinal.”

“God in heaven, why don’t you start a nursing home?” House barked, “get away from me!”

Wilson opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it again. House was biting his lip, obviously fighting not to scream in pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Wilson said softly, “I’ll put the glass on your night stand.”

House didn’t respond at all. Wilson put the glass with the straw on House’s night stand and got into bed again. He was sad. House’s pain had been getting worse to the point of being unbearable and Wilson wanted to help so badly, but he never seemed to be able to get it right.

Tentatively, he reached for House’s left hand. It was clenched to a fist. Wilson started to gently stroke it, totally expecting House to start yelling at him again.

House felt Wilson’s fingers and took a deep breath. His first inclination was to pull his hand away, or even better, hit that stroking hand, but he didn’t. He already was sorry for snapping at Wilson, when all he tried to do was help. He unclenched his fist, took Wilson’s hand into his and squeezed very gently.

Wilson sighed with relief, glad he finally figured out the right thing to do. 

Hand in hand, they fell asleep.

When Wilson woke up the next morning, he wrung his hand out of House’s, vaguely wondering why House held him so tight… when he opened his eyes and looked next to him, he screamed without making a sound.

Seconds later, he sobbed upon House’s chest, where no more heartbeat could be felt.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting House fan fic on LJ before (ages ago), and now that I've got an AO3 account anyway, I decided to put them here, too. I seem to remember people liked this one, way back when on LJ. I hope people here will like it, too.
> 
> Warnings for language & death.


End file.
